Ball Girl and Racket Boy
by pinkharts
Summary: Enter the world of Kristen Gregory, where nothing matters to her except for school and tennis. When she's forced to get a job, she chooses something very obvious. She has never thought about love until a certain boy enters her world. He is perfect for her
1. Prologue: How It All Started

**Author's Note- Hey, this was just a little random idea that popped into my head. Please let me know what you think of it so far!! R&R!!**

**Prologue**

**I**t all started with the great flurry of the greenish-yellowish flashes and the satisfying sound of the ball hitting the ground and bouncing off of a racket. You had immediately fell in love with the sport.

The great rush of excitement you felt when your favorite player wins. You clap and cheer as loudly as you can, thinking _Someday, I'll be just as good. Maybe even better._

Truth be told, you had never even played a match before, much less win a match. But you didn't let that get you down. In fact, that had only encouraged you even more to try the fantastic sport out.

You remember the time when you begged your parents to get you your first racket. You were ecstatic when you saw the outline of your racket all wrapped up sitting under the Christmas tree. You could hardly wait on Christmas morning, practically ripping of the wrapping off of your present. You smiled and thanked your parents profusely, giving each of them a big hug and kiss. After unwrapping all your presents, you had immediately jogged down to your local tennis courts with your can of new tennis balls. You had started by lightly hitting the balls as best as you can. Of course, without any practice and lessons, you horribly sucked.

You remember hitting the balls out of bounds nine out of ten times. Once, you had accidentally hit the ball out of the court where an ah-dorable golden retriever immediately picked it up and ran away with it. You had laughed and then realized there were only two balls left and you had only been there for about twenty minutes. Not wanting to lose any more balls, you had packed up and headed home.

You still hated the fact that you can't have private lessons and practices because your family was too "poor". Sometimes you just wanted your best friends to shut up about how they had to go shopping 24/7. They have no idea what you have to go through everyday, watching old videos of tennis matches on YouTube, constantly wishing you were just like them. You promised yourself that one day you would be like Serena Williams and Maria Sharapova, even if you never have tennis lessons.


	2. Score!

**Author's Note-**** Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed, so in return, here's the 1****st**** chapter! BTW-school's almost over, so I can update my stories more often! R&R!!**

**The Gregory House**

**Kristen's Bedroom**

**Saturday-9:35 A.M.**

"Get up!" was the first thing I heard, my covers flying off of my head. I groaned and turned around, trying to block the sunlight that was blinding me. I peeked at my clock. Yeah, it was Saturday, and that meant I could sleep for as long as I want.

"Get up!" the loud commanding voice of my mother jolted me out of my thoughts. She slapped my leg and that made me instantly awake.

"What?" I exclaimed, glaring at my mom. I was really annoyed that she was waking me up this early.

"It's time for you to get a job."

"Why? Isn't already bad enough that I have to go to stupid summer school?" I complained, gesturing to the stack of homework that was lying on my desk. Seriously, what kind of summer schools gave out homework? "I'm only fifteen!" I whacked myself with the pillow. See what I have to go through everyday? I had just gotten used to going to summer school and then my mom just had to give me another surprise. I buried under the blankets, refusing to get up.

"If you don't get up in the next ten seconds, I will tell all your friends the real reason why you didn't go with them on the trip." My mom threatened.

I panicked. Not only was my mother a total over-bearing, way outdate, and freakishly protective woman. She also had to be a blackmailer.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3…" my mom continued counting. "2…"

At the last second, I whipped off my covers and jumped out of bed. "Why don't I just go work at Starbuck's or something?" I grumbled, not even wanting to try to look for jobs.

My mom shook her head. "No, not unless you've already checked out every available job." With that said, my mom left my room.

I sighed and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was a complete mess and my eyes were very red. Well, that's what you get after staying up so late trying to finish your homework. I laughed, what would Massie do if she saw me like this? Speaking of Massie, my cell phone suddenly started ringing. It was Massie.

"Hey, Massie," I greeted.

"Hey, we're going to the mall soon, so we're going to pick you up in ten minutes."

I frowned, "Sorry, Mass, I can't. My mom is forcing me to find a job today."

"Ooh, a job! What kind?" Massie was completely interested.

I shrugged, "I don't know yet and that's why I need help."

"We can help you!" Massie chirped,

"Really?"

"Yup, of course, it'll be so much fun!" Massie said.

"Ok, cool, come over to my house in ten minutes." With that said, I quickly closed my cell phone and started changing. I combed my hair and brushed my teeth. I then shoved all my summer homework into the drawers of my desk. Within minutes, I heard the doorbell ring. I bounded downstairs and eagerly opened the door. There they were, my best friends. Massie was holding a giant makeup bag. I quizzically looked at it.

"I thought I should bring it here since we're not going to the mall." Massie explained.

I shrugged, "Ok, sure,"

"Hi, Mrs. Gregory," my friends all greeted.

"Hello, everyone!" my mom turned towards me. "Why didn't you tell me your friends were coming over?"

I shrugged, "It was totally last minute."

"Well, I'm going to go make some chocolate chip cookies now."

"Yay!" Dylan cheered,

Everyone rolled their eyes and I led them upstairs to my room. I scooped up my tennis magazines and set them in my drawer. Dylan sat down on my bed, immediately flipping through my other magazine, _Seventeen._ I grabbed my laptop and sat down on my bed next to Dylan. I got to Google and typed in 'jobs for teenagers' and immediately a gazillion results. I slowly clicked on the first one and it was about working at some weird farm place where you get to play with pigs, chickens, sheep, and many more animals like that. Oh, what fun that would be. She went back and clicked on the second link. This was about babysitting. I frowned, I was not good with kids, never had been, never will. I groaned and looked at the endless list of available jobs. How would I ever find anything? I clicked on something that said 'Be a assistant for celebrities!'

"You should totally do this!" Massie exclaimed, "It would be so much fun!"

"Yeah," I uncertainly said, "but there's a slight problem…I can't do this type of thing. I have no skills whatsoever."

"Don't worry, I can teach you!"

I smiled, "Thanks but I still don't think I'm can do this."

"Fine!" Massie huffed, as I clicked back to the previous page.

There were more babysitting ads, working at musement pakrs, dog walking jobs. There was an endless amount of jobs. There were way too many to get through. I was scrolling quickly through the pages and was just about to give up when something at the bottom caught my eye. 'Be a tennis assistant in many ways!' I eagerly clicked on that. I read more details and soon I was feeling pretty lucky. I smiled; Massie immediately knew what was up.

"Are you seriously considering getting that job?" Massie asked.

I nodded, "Yeah,"

Massie groaned, "Why? Do you want to be wearing tacky khakis with polos 24/7?"

"Hey," Alicia objected, "polos aren't weird and tacky, especially when they're Ralph Lauren."

Massie rolled her eyes, "Whatever, you know what I mean." She faced Kristen, "Seriously, do you really want to be sweating outside in the boiling sun repeatedly picking up balls? Wouldn't you prefer staying inside an air-conditioned building and making people prettier?"

I shrugged, "I actually don't really mind doing all that."

"Oh, puh-lease, give me a break. _No one_ wants to be out there being a ball person." Massie scoffed.

I sighed dreamily, "I want this job." I had thought about it. If I got this job, it could then possibly lead me to the top like all the other pro players. It couldn't hurt to try, right?

"Earth to Kristen Gregory!" Massie snapped.

I ignored Massie and grabbed my phone. I dialed the phone number that was listed and waited for someone to pick up. I glanced up at my friends who all had disappointed looks on their faces, but made no move to stop me.

"Hello?" a bored voice on the other line picked up.

"Hi, I was interested about the available jobs you guys had." I said.

There was a slight pause. "Uh, ok, who do you want to serve?"

"Maria Sharapova," I instantly said,

"Sorry, she's already taken." The lady replied in a monotone voice.

"Ok, how about Serena or Venus Williams?" I asked,

"Nope, they're taken too."

I groaned, "Who's left then?"

"There's Andy Roddick, Roger Federe, and Kyle Parker."

Kyle Parker! The name sounded very familiar. Where had I heard it before? I remembered the picture of a super hot teenage guy in my magazine. He was apparently like the youngest pro tennis player. I wanted him. "Kyle Parker,"

"Tell you what. I'll just give you Andy Roddick." The lady asked.

"What? But you said Kyle Parker was available!" I protested, "That's not fair!"

Massie arched her eyebrow. _Do you want me to talk to her?_ Alicia mouthed to me. I nodded and handed the phone to her.

"Ok, listen up, jerk. You better give my friend what she wants or else I'll sue your ass and get you fired." Alicia yelled, "That wouldn't be too good, would it?" There was a long pause. "That's right. So thanks for Kyle Parker." Alicia smiled and handed the phone back to me.

"Hi, so my name's Kristen Gregory and I'm fifteen turning sixteen soon." I said.

"Ok, now just fax me your resumé." The lady instructed.

"Uhh," I stalled, I didn't have a resumé. "Ok, I'll send it to you later."

The lady just grumbled and hung up.

"Is everything all set?" Claire asked.

I half nodded, "Yeah, except for one small thing…I don't have a resumé and I need to send one."

Massie smiled, "Don't worry, we can make you one in one time."

"Really?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, we'll make it right now." Massie took my laptop and typed in 'resumé form' on Google. She then clicked on the first link. She filled in the basic information for me and then moved on to the harder things.

"What are your previous jobs?" Massie asked me.

"Um, how about babysitting, Starbuck's…" I started listing. Just then, my mom came in with a plate of cookies.

"Did you just say Starbuck's, Kristen?" my mom asked, setting the plate of cookies down and crossing her hips.

"Um, yeah," I said, "I was just telling them what you said to me."

Massie nodded and quickly minimized the screen. Dylan quickly snatched up a cookie.

"Ok," my mom nodded, "I'll be downstairs if you guys need anything else." My mom left my room. We continued on my resumé and before long, my resumé was done and it looked pretty good. I quickly faxed the resumé and waited for any sign of confirmation. My phone suddenly rang. "Hello?" I picked up.

"Miss Gregory, I have received your resumé." The same lady told me.

"Great!" I said.

"Yeah, yeah, so you start Monday at 9 sharp." The lady said. "Don't be late or else you're fired."

"I won't," I promised, "thanks." I hung up and faced my friends. "Ok, so I start next Monday at 9 exactly."

My friends congratulated me and hugged me.

"Now you totally need a new outfit for your first day at work!" Massie smiled, "Which means we're hitting the mall tomorrow!"

All the girls cheered. "Be right back," I told them. I left my room and went downstairs to tell my mom the news. "I got a job!" I announced proudly.

"Good, what is it?" my mom asked.

"I'm going to be an assistant for Kyle Parker!" I squealed.

My mom nodded approvingly. "Nice work, Kristen, I'm so proud of you." she gave me a hug.

"Thanks, mom," I said, "Now can I have some money to go shopping tomorrow?"

* * *

**So what did you guys think of the 1****st**** chapter? I hope you guys liked it! Please REVIEW!! Love ya!**


	3. Going Shopping

**Author's Note- Sorry I haven't been updating MOVOSWAD (My Own Version of Sealed With a Diss)I'm kinda getting bored of it and I don't have any good ideas…Anyway, I really like this story, so I'm probably going to update this more often. R&R!!**

**The Westchester Mall**

**Entrance**

**Sunday- 1:34 P.M.**

"Ok, so I did a quick research on Kyle Parker yesterday and found out that he likes Nike, Puma, and he hates Adidas." Alicia informed us as we all walked into the Westchester mall.

"Ok, then let's hit Nike first." Massie instructed. Wee ambled into Nike and started looking for tennis outfits.

"Ew, what are _those?_" Dylan exclaimed, pointing to a rack of white sports bras. "What are they doing here?"

"They're bras," I informed her, rolling my eyes. "Sports-

"That's what Victoria's Secret is for!" Dylan said, with a _duh_ kind of voice.

"They're _sports_ bras, so when you play sports, your boobs won't be jiggling."

"That could be useful for Alicia." Massie teased.

"Hey!" Alicia protested, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's not my fault!"

"Moving on!" I declared, "What do you guys think about this?" I held up a light blue tank top with a matching tennis skirt.

"Cute," Claire offered,

"Nice," Dylan said,

Alicia shrugged.

"Hideous!" Massie exclaimed, swiping the outfit out of my hands.

"Ok, what about this one?" I held up a white tank top with a light green skirt.

Everyone nodded approvingly this time. I smiled and went to thie cashier line. Next, we headed towards Puma to find shoes. Massie grabbed a pair of black and white Pumas and shoved them in my face. "You're getting this one."

I made a face, "But this one doesn't match my outfit!"

"Puh-lease," Massie scoffed, "black is the new green."

I shrugged, "Ok, if you say so." I bought that and then was dragged by Massie to get a manicure. "But I'm going to be using my hands all day."

"So?" Massie shrugged, "it doesn't hurt to look pretty."

I sighed, there was no point in arguing with Massie. Two hours later, I had gotten my nails done, my hair slightly curled so that it looked wavy, and my face completely exfoliated. This was probably the best day of my summer vacation.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Back at home, I was flipping through my magazine when I suddenly realized something really important. I ran downstairs and found my mom in the living room. "Mom, since I have a job now and it's during the day, doesn't that mean I can't go to summer school now?"

My mom looked up from the T.V. and nodded.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "Oh, I mean, aww, that's too bad. So shouldn't you cancel summer school?"

"I already did." My mom snapped, she was probably irritated that I couldn't go to summer school anymore. "What kind of person do you think I am?"

I smiled, "Ok, thanks." I ran back upstairs to my room. I received a new IM. I eagerly clicked on it and saw that it was from Massie inviting me to join a chat session. I clicked accept.

**Massiekur: ok, so we were just talking about your 1****st**** day at work.**

**Holagurl: yea, and we decided the perfect attitude for you so you wont seem like a total LBR**

**Sportschic: ok, and what would that be?**

**Massiekur: you have to be confident while being laid back at the same time. You don't want them to think you're snobby or anything like that.**

**Sportschic: ok, is that it?**

**MarvilousRedhead: and remember what we told you today at the mall**

**Sportschic: ok, got it, thanks**

**ClaireBear: you have to tell us everything!**

**Sportschic: yea, I know, don't worry**

**Massiekur: ok, good, that's it**

**Holagurl: good luck**

_**Sportschic has signed off at 4:45 P.M.**_

I turned off my laptop and decided to take a shower. After my shower, it was time for dinner.

"So have you prepared everything?" my mom asked me.

"Yeah," I answered,

"Good, we don't want you to screw up on the first day." my father said.

I rolled my eyes, "I won't,"

"Don't be so sure," My mom warned,

I ate my dinner in silence. Why did my parents have to put so much pressure on me? I thought this was supposed to be a fun relaxed job. It's not like my life depended on it. After I finished eating, I excused myself and went upstairs to go to bed early. I was probably going to need all the energy I could get.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter wasn't that exciting, it's kinda like a filler, but I promise that the next chapter will be REALLY GOOD! So review, review, review, if you want to find out how Kristen's first day goes! Luv ya!**


	4. Getting the Experience

**Author's Note- Ok, this chapter will be REALY REALLY good and long! This chapter is dedicated to Kenza xoxo and luckyducky52 for being the only ones who reviewed the last chapter! R&R!!**

**Kristen's House**

**Kristen's Bedroom**

**Monday- 8:00 A.M.**

**M**y alarm woke me up promptly at 8. I was so excited that I had a hard time falling asleep last night. I kicked off my covers and immediately put on the outfit I had picked out yesterday at the mall. I went downstairs and quickly ate my blueberry waffles and rank my glass of milk. I went back upstairs to brush my teeth and wash my face. I made sure my hair was the same as it had been yesterday. I ran downstairs so fast that I nearly tripped in my new Puma shoes. My mom was thankfully already waiting in the car.

"All set?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I don't need bring anything."

Fifteen minutes later, I arrived at the tennis center where I was supposed to meet up with Kyle Parker. I quickly thanked my mom and speed walked into the building. It was already crowded with teenagers, all eager to meet their person. I took a seat next to a tall blonde girl. I looked at my watch, it was 8:55. Only five more minutes, I couldn't wait. I observed the room and saw many nicely dressed people who seemed like they worked here.

And there he was: all 5 feet 7 inches of him. He looked even hawter and built in real life. All the girls sighed dreamily simultaneously and I felt so much happier that I was the person who got to be his assistant. Right behind him was a short woman who's hair was pulled back in a tight bun, carrying a clipboard. She looked down at her clipboard. "Is Kristen Gregory here?" Her steely gaze looked over the room full or people.

I stood up, "I'm here," All the girls looked at me enviously as I walked over to Kyle Parker and the woman.

"Good, you're here on time." The lady said.

I nodded, but I wasn't paying any attention to her. I was busy staring at Kyle. Ehmagawd, he was so cute. I'm so glad I didn't get anyone else.

Kyle stuck out his hand. "Hey, I'm Kyle Parker."

"I know," I breathlessly said, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"So I guess you're my assistant for the summer." He flashed me brilliant smile and I nearly fainted from that.

"Yeah," was all I could say.

"Follow me," the lady with the tight bun said, "I'm Michelle Wagner and I'm Kyle's manager." She led me outside to a waiting black limo. She opened the door for Kyle to get in first, but Kyle gestured for me to get in before him. He was such a gentleman! I climbed in and he followed.

"So, Kristen, tell me about yourself." Kyle said,

"Ok, I'm fifteen going on sixteen. I'm an only child. I love tennis and soccer. I have four best friends; we've been together since elementary school. My mom forced me to go to summer school this year, but I stopped because I got this job." I informed, pausing to see how Kyle was taking in all the information I had just given. "Other than that, my life is pretty boring."

Kyle nodded, 'Sounds pretty interesting."

"What about you?" I asked, "Your life must be pretty crazy, huh?'"

Kyle shrugged, "Yeah, somewhat. Sometimes it's normal and sometimes it's the completely opposite."

"I know what you mean." I sympathized.

"Oh, no, don't tell me you're a tennis pro too." Kyle feigned shock.

"No," I laughed, "I wish."

"Really? Then maybe I could teach you sometime when I'm free." Kyle smiled at me.

My heart sped up. "Really?"

"Yeah," Kyle nodded, "that is, if I remember."

"We're here," Michelle announced. She got out and then Kyle got out of the limo. I followed them.

Instantly, there were tons of bright flashes that momentarily blinded me. What the hell was going on? I tried to shield myself from all the flashes that seemed never ending.

"This is on of the crazy times in my life." Kyle whispered. However, he seemed completely unfazed. It was probably because he was already used to this. "This is only going to last a few minutes."

I hope so.

"Kyle, over here!" a man yelled.

"Now over here!" another man shouted.

"Who's the pretty lady next to you?" someone asked,

"Yeah, is she your girlfriend?"

I blushed. I thought they hadn't noticed me.

"No, she's just my assistant." Kyle explained,

"Aw, that's too bad." A guy said, "You guys would look so good together!"

I blushed furiously and looked at Kyle to see how he would react. He seemed unbothered by the comment. In fact, he smiled, "Well, you never know. We might just get together sometime!" He winked at me.

Eh. Ma. Gawd. Did he seriously just say that? And to me, of all the people in the world! Ehmagawd, I seriously needed to calm down.

"I have to go now." He told the paparazzi who let out a disappointed sigh. He took my hand and let me inside the super posh building away from the paparazzi who were trying to take more pictures. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, it's fine." I casually waved my hand. "So what's the first thing I have to do?" I quickly changed the subject.

"First, you have to change out of those clothes and into the purple polo and white khaki." Michelle ordered.

I frowned, I didn't want to do that. That's why I had bought these clothes.

"Actually, you don't have to change if you don't want to." Kyle told me. He turned towards me. "I like the way she dresses. Puma and Nike: my favorite."

"Fine," Michelle huffed, "you got lucky this time. But you have to wear the uniform when there are official matches."

I nodded, "Of course,"

"Good, now Kyle has to go practice and you have to start learning and training." Michelle said,

"Yeah, so I'll see you later, Kristen." Kyle said, waving goodbye to me as he walked away and disappeared.

"Bye!" I called after him.

"Follow me," Michelle instructed, she led me to the locker room. "this is the place where you leave all your personal belongings. Your clothes will be in your locker. You locker is 141." She gave me the combination to it. I tested it and sure enough, it opened and there was a fresh outfit all folded up for me, ready to go.

"When you're done, got out that blue door and you'll be in the first tennis court." Michelle told me. "But your court is Court 4." We walked outside and went to the fourth court. "I'm leaving you here. Your trainer will be here shortly to tell and teach you everything you need to know." With that said, Michelle turned around and started walking away.

I sat down on the bench and waited for my trainer to arrive.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Remember when I said it wouldn't hurt to try? Well, I was completely wrong. It hurt: physically. It hurt _a lot._ Right when my trainer came, she ordered me to run 5 laps across the court. She didn't even introduce herself to me and she looked to be in her early 20's. I'm a pretty athletic person since I used to soccer, but I wasn't used to this! This was way harder than what I used to do. That wasn't that worst part though, after five laps, she made me do those running exercise that are done in basketball. You know, the one where you touch the line at a certain point and then you run back. The next time, you had to run even farther and son. By then, my legs were aching and I was sweating a lot. My throat was burning and I longed for a break and lots of water.

"Can I get a break now?" I croaked, stopping to catch my breath.

"No!" My trainer snapped, "Only after you've done it two more times!"

_Ehmgawd, she was going to kill me._ I lamely ran two more times and collapsed on the bench. I ripped off the cap of my water bottle and guzzled down half of my water. I decided to save the other half for late. God knows what she's going to make me do later. Then I spotted a whole case of water bottles next to the bench. On second thought, I quickly finished the other half, throwing the empty bottle into the recycling bin.

"I'll be right back." My trainer said, taking out her cell phone and walking away.

Once she left, I immediately took out my cell phone.

**KristenG: omg, I'm dying here!**

**MassieB; how?**

**KristenG: b/c my trainer made me run a billion laps in a row. :(**

**AliciaR: aw, that sux. i'm glad I didn't have to do that**

**DylanM: mhmm**

**ClaireL: well, at least you're training to get to the top, right?**

**KristenG: yea…**

"Hey, Kristen!"

I looked up and saw Kyle Parker waving at me. "Oh, hey, Kyle!" What was he doing here? I thought he had practice. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I decided to drop by to see how you're doing. I'm on break right now." He explained.

"Ugh, it's completely painful and grueling!" I graoned, "She made me run tons of laps without stopping at all."

"Ah, did you get Sharon as your trainer?" He asked smiling.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "she didn't even introduce herself."

"Yup," Kyle nodded, "that would be Sharon. She's known to be hard and mean."

"Great," I moaned, "I don't think I'll be able to survive through this."

"You will, don't worry." Kyle reassured me. "Anyway, what are you doing on your break?"

"Oh, just texting my friends about how I'm dying here." I replied, holding up my cell phone.

He held out his hand. "Do you mind?"

"Oh, no, of course not." I said, handing Kyle my cell phone. "Go ahead."

He took my cell phone and started texting. I was curious and peeked over his shoulder to see what he was texting about.

**KristenG: hey, girls, I'm Kyle Parker**

**MassieB: …wat?**

**ClaireB: k, stop joking**

**KristenG: no, I'm serious. It's Kyle Parker and I'm using Kristen's cell phone right now**

**DylanM: omg, no way!**

**AliciaR: holy crap**

**MassieB: can we call u?**

**KristenG: sure**

Two seconds later, my phone rang and Kyle picked it up. "Hey,"

I heard ear splitting shrieks on the other line and I knew that my friends were in a conference. "You're in a conference call with my four friends." I explained,

He nodded, "What's up, girls?" Before he could say anything else, the phone was ripped out of his hands.

I turned around to see who had done that and low and behold, it was Sharon.

"No cell phones during training!" Sharon snapped.

"But I was on break!" I protested,

"No cell phones during breaks either!"

"But then why did you use a cell phone?"

"That's because I'm the teacher and you're the student!"

I rolled my eyes. That was the typical response I was expecting from Sharon.

"Hello? Are you still there?" I heard Claire's voice still on the phone.

"No!" Sharon yelled into the phone and snapped it shut. She handed the cell phone back to me. "I don't ever want to see it out again." She sternly said to me. She turned her attention to Kyle. "And you, young man, what are you doing here flirting with this girl?"

Kyle blushed, "I wasn't flirting with Kristen. I was just seeing how things were coming along."

"Whatever," Sharon snapped, "you need to get out of here." She started pushing Kyle out of the tennis court. Kyle turned around and gave me a sheepish wave before disappearing.

I sighed and sat down on the bench. My cell phone rang. I decided to quickly pick it up before Sharon came back. "Hello?"

"Why did you hang up?" Massie demanded,

"Sorry, it wasn't me or Kyle." I said, "It was my stupid trainer. She' s super strict and mean." I saw Sharon coming back. "I got to go, she's coming."

"Ok, have Kyle call us back sometime."

I rolled my eyes, "Ok, if I can." I hung up just in time.

"Did I see you just using your cell phone?" Sharon demanded,

"I was just putting my cell phone on vibrate." I lied,

"Ok, well, back to today's training." Sharon said. She snapped her fingers and then a ball suddenly came flying at me! I was too slow so the ball him me right on the knee. I cried out in pain as another ball hit me in the thigh. I thankfully dodged the next one and got out of the way. I stared at Sharon indignantly. "What are you doing?"

"Merely training you." She simply answered, looking as calm as ever.

"This is your idea of training?" I exclaimed, "Having balls shot at me nonstop?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, this is supposed to improve your reflexes."

"More like improve the likeliness of dying." I grumbled,

"Get back in there!" Sharon commanded. "You'd one when you've dodge ten balls in a row.

_Oh, that should be pretty easy. _I thought as I walked back. There was a ball headed towards me head and I simply ducked. 1. I easily avoided the next one. 2. I was doing pretty well when Sharon went over to the ball machine and turned the knob. Immediately two balls came hurtling towards me with a much greater speed. I was up to 6 until a ball hit me on the leg while I was dodging a ball that was headed towards my chest. I let out a scream and started all over again. I felt like going over there and shoving the ball up Sharon's ass. Finally, after six minutes of intense dodging, I was done. Sharon came over to me and without any warning, threw a tennis ball straight at me. Me, of course, having bad reflexes tried to catch the ball, but it hit me instead. I glared at Sharon. "What the hell?" I checked my body for bruises and broken bones.

Sharon _tsked tsked._ "Was that all for nothing? You have to be on your toes 24/7."

"Well, maybe I would be more alert if I had any energy left." I muttered,

"Now you're done with this portion of the training. Moving on." Sharon said,

I groaned, please don't let this be another painful exercise.

"This will not require any physical strength. You just need to pay attention and listen carefully." Sharon said, as if she had read my mind. She then proceeded to tell me how to carry things, such as tennis balls, towels, rackets, and mayn more.

An hour later, Sharon was done with her speech. "It's lunch,"

I looked at my watch. Oh wow, time flew by so quickly-it was already 12:30. I left all my stuff here except for my cell phone. I went to the lunch room and got in life for the buffet. The food they served here was pretty good. I made my way through the room, trying to spot Kyle, but he was nowhere to be seen. Then it him me-Kyle wouldn't be here. He wouldn't be sitting with the nobodys. He would be sitting with his other tennis pro friends. I sighed and sat down at any empty table. A girl with brown hair and a guy with blond hair came and sat down next to me.

"Mind if we sit here?" the girl asked,

I shook my head, "No, go ahead."

"Thanks," the guy said.

"So what's your name?" the girl asked me.

"Kristen Gregory," I answered.

"Cool," the girl said, "I'm Natalie Brown and this is Jason Stewart, my friend."

"Oh, so you guys have already made friends here." I said, "Nice."

"Oh, no, we've been friends for years." Jason corrected, "We got this job together because we were pretty bored."

"Well, at least you guys weren't forced to get a job." I said, 'But I'm glad I got this job."

"Who did you get?" Natalie asked, referring to which tennis player I got.

"Kyle Parker," I replied, "What about you guys?"

"Oh my god, you got Kyle Parker?!" Natalie squealed. "I wanted him! You're so lucky! We got Sam Barrack, the old dude." She wrinkled her nose.

I laughed, "Oh, that sucks. But at least you guys odn't have Sharon as your trainer. She's horrible!"

"Oh, yeah, we heard about her. Not good." Jason said,

"Yeah, and I have to be stuck with her for the whole summer." I groaned,

"Well, look at it from the bright side; it's only going to be for the summer. Be glad it's not for the whole year or something." Jason said,

I sighed, "True, but still…"

"Do you want to go get ice cream after this?" Natalie asked. "You know, to get your mind off of this."

I smiled. Natalie was super nice and friendly. We probably could be good friends. "I would love to, but my mom is expecting me right after this ends. Sorry, maybe next time."

Natalie smiled, "No problem, ok."

"When does lunch end?" I asked,

"1:30," Jason answered, "lunch is an hour long."

"Ok, thanks." It was 1: 25. "I better get back before Sharon yells at me." I got up and threw away my trash. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Jason and Natalie waved and said their goodbyes as I left the lunch room. I made it back to the court just in time. Sharon was already there.

"You're late!" she snapped, "Next time this happens, you don't get a lunch break!"

"But I got here and 1:30 exactly!" I protested, showing her my watch as proof.

"No, it's 1:32." she showed me her watch. "Fix your lame watch."

"I don't think a trainer is supposed to treat a person like this."I boldly said.

"And I'm the trainer and you're the student. And as your trainer, I get to treat you any way I want to." Sharon retorted,

"I don't understand how you got hired, seeing as you're such a mean person." I shot daggers at Sharon.

That comment made Sharon even angrier. "It doesn't matter what my personality is. What matters is how well I can train my students!"

"Well how can you train your students well if you have such a mean attitude?"

"Ladies, is there a problem here?" a guy came up to up and asked. He looked like he was a manager of something.

_Oh, yes there is! This lady is torturing me!_

"No, of course not, Mark." Sharon sweetly said, "Kristen and I were just talking about a very interesting topic."

I rolled my eyes. Liar. Mark nodded and then left.

"You," Sharon pointed at me, "go practice now." Sharon went over to the basket of balls and threw a ball at me. It bounced and stopped right in front of me. I looked questioningly at Sharon. "You're supposed to go _fetch_ the ball." She said it like I was a dog.

I obediently got the ball and threw it back to Sharon, secretly aiming for her head.

"This is what you're supposed to do when you're being the ball girl." Sharon told me. "Except you don't throw the ball back, you just keep it."

I stuck my tongue out at her once her back was turned around. This went on for about half an hour. Picking up ball after ball. Not only that, the sun was way up high so it was getting hotter by the minute. This might as well have been boot camp. Tennis boot camp. At 2:00, a loud announcement came on.

"Will everyone please go to their assigned courts now?" the man said, "The matches will being shortly."

_Matches?_ What was the guy talking about? "What matches?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. There's going to be matches at the end of the day." Sharon smirked, "But don't worry, they're not real matches. They won't count, so if you mess up, no one will really care. They'll just laugh at you."

"Just laugh at you, huh?" I muttered. If I sucked and messed up, it wouldn't be my fault. It would be Sharon's for being such a lousy and mean trainer. "How old are you anyway?" I randomly asked, waiting for people to arrive.

"That's none of your business!" she snapped, "But if you must now, I just turned 19."

19? "Wow, you must have dropped out of college or something." I smirked, Before Sharon could say anything, I saw Kyle walking in, swinging his tennis bag. I immediately forgot about Sharon's age.

"For your information, I did _nawt_ drop out of college." She hissed, "Now go do your job." She gave me a shove.

"Ok, whatever you say." I glared at Sharon but was happy to comply. I walked over to Kyle who was now unpacking. "Hey, do you need anything?"

Kyle's face lit up when he saw me. "Did Sharon tell you to do this?"

I grimaced, "Yeah,"

He laughed, "I thought so. And no, I'm good. I'll let you know if I do though."

I nodded, "Ok, well, good luck."

"Thanks," Kyle said, walking away to go practice his serve.

I spotted another teenager walk in with just his tennis racket and water. He was about Kyle's height or a little shorter and he had short black hair. He must be Kyle's opponent. He slowly came up to me.

"Hey, pretty girl, tell your boyfriend, Kyle, that's he going to lose!" He said,

I don't know why, but for some reason, what he just said made me angry. "Ok, first of all, don't call me 'pretty girl'. If you want to talk to me, call me Kristen. Secondly, I'm not Kyle's girlfriend, I'm his assistant. And finally, I have a little piece of advice for you: Go shove your giant ego up your ass."

The guy took a step back in shock. I could tell he wasn't expecting my sudden hostility and I couldn't blame him. It was just that I was already pissed off and if anyone got on my nerve just the slightest bit, I would get very angry.

"Hey, Kyle, your girlfriend is crazy!" He called to Kyle, before walking away.

At that moment, I wished I had a tennis racket because I felt like hitting the guy's head with it. "I'm not his girlfriend!" I growled. It was getting really annoying being called Kyle's girlfriend.

"What's that, Jack?" Kyle stopped serving and came over. "What did Jack say?"

"Oh, you mean what did Jackass say?" I said, "Oh, nothing important. Jack the Jackass just said that you're going to lose today and I told him to shove his ego up his ass."

Kyle laughed, "Wow, I didn't know you could be naughty like that. I thought you were a goody two shoes."

I smirked, "Well you were wrong. There's a lot that you don't know bout me." Like how I think I'm falling for you. And it's only the first day.

"Hmm, well I'll slowly figure out the other side of you." Kyle said, "I have to go now, cheer for me!"

I wished him good lucky again and went to stand behind him as the ball girl. I spotted a girl on the other side of the court. She didn't look to nervous. In fact, she looked pretty relaxed. I groaned and prayed I wouldn't mess up.

Kyle started the game with a powerful serve but sadly, Jackass returned the ball. I continued to observe the game while being absorbed in my own thoughts. So this is how being in a professional game felt like. Minus the hundreds of people, of course. A round of applause and cheers jolted me out of my thoughts. I looked over and saw that Kyle had gotten the first point.

"Go, Kyle!" Sharon cheered from the sidelines.

Oh, sure, she's nice to Kyle, but not to me." I rolled my eyes and paid attention to Kyle's serve. I carefully imitated Kyle's every move.

"Ahem, young lady, what are you trying to do?" The judge asked through the speaker system.

I immediately dropped my hands. Was he talking to me? I snuck a peek at the ball girl on the other side. She was staring straight back at me quizzically. Yup, he was talking to me. "Um, nothing, I'm just stretching." I lamely said. I saw Sharon hide her smiled behind her hand.

"Would you please not do that?" The guy said, "It's distracting,"

I nodded quickly and avoided eye contact with everyone. I wished a hole would open up and swallow me. I could not believe I just did that. I was just trying to improve my serve. Oh. My. God. Did I just say all that out loud? I dared to look up and saw everyone still staring at me. Oh. My. God. I did! Oh god, nothing worse could happen now. I coughed and then pretended nothing happened. Kyle was finally able to serve.

The game went on and on until the final score was 5-3. Kyle had won. I waited for everyone to finish congratulating and then I went up to him. "Hey, congratulations."

"Thanks!" Kyle smiled, "That was quite some show you put on."

I lightly smacked his arm. "Shut up! I didn't mean to!"

"Uh-oh, there's the naughty Kristen!" He joked,

"Ugh, I feel so humiliated and stupid!"

"Aw, don't be. You did pretty well for your first day." Kyle said, "You were way better than some of the other people."

I smiled, "Thanks, you were way better than Jack the Jackass."

Kyle laughed, "Thanks for telling me." He was now packing up his things.

"You need help with anything?"

"No, I got it. Thanks anyway." He said, "You know what's so wonderful about you?"

That I'm smart, funny, cute, athletic? "No, what?"

"You're always so helpful and nice." Kyle said, "That's what I love about you."

_That's what you love about me. _I smiled, half glad and half disappointed. We walked back to the benter.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kyle said, "Bye!"

"Bye!" I waved to Kyle and walked to the parking lot and waited for my mom to come pick me up. The whole ride home, I had only one thing on my mind: Kyle Parker.

* * *

**OMG-this was 16 pages long! What did you think of it! REVIEW! Luv ya!**


	5. Acing The Serve

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! And thanks for the people who reminded me what the activity was. (suicides) So for that, I'll give you guys another really good chapter! REVIEW!**

**Tennis Center**

**Workplace**

**Friday: 8:45 A.M.**

**M**y legs and arms ached like hell as I trudged to work the next morning. It was the last work day of this week. Last night, I had taken the longest shower of my life. I went into the locker room and dumped all my things into my locker except for my cell phone. I didn't care what Sharon had said about no cell phones. I was still going to use it no matter what. Sharon would just have to deal with it. I had gotten here fifteen minutes early so I decided to go practice a few balls. I grabbed my racket and headed outside into the bright sun. I picked up a ball and tried to serve it the same way Kyle had yesterday. I served and the ball went over the fence. Whoops, so much for serving it the same way as Kyle. Maybe I was a little rusty. I grabbed another ball and served again. This time, the ball went in but it was super slow and weak. I groaned and gave up. I set my racket down and went to collect the balls. I looked at my watch. It was 8:55 P.M. Only five more minutes until the bitch came. I sighed and slumped against the bench. Then I heard footsteps quickly approaching. Oh great, she was here early.

"Get up!" Sharon snapped, "Stop being lazy!"

What the hell? I didn't even do anything yet and she was already accusing me of doing things! That lady has got some serious problems. I stood up and glared at her. "What? You're the lazy one!" I retorted. It was only like 9 and there were already problems going on.

"Take that back!" Sharon ordered, sounding like a twelve year old. "For saying that, you have to run ten extra laps!"

I gasped, was she freaking serious? I don't even think the world's best athlete could even run fifteen laps in a row. She couldn't do this to me. I was so going to talk to her manager and Kyle. She was worst person I have ever met. I tried to get out running ten extra laps. "Why? _You're _the one who started all of this!"

L

Sharon's face turned livid. "You want to keep arguing with me? Another ten laps!"

Ok, I was seriously getting pissed. Sharon had no right whatsoever to do this to me or anyone else for that matter. "No," I shouted, "I don't have to if I don't want to!" I was sounding like a baby but I didn't care. I seriously hated Sharon now. I wish she was fired. Hmm, maybe _I _could get fired.

"Do you want to get fired?" Sharon asked, getting right in my face. "Because I can fire you instantly. Just like that." She snapped her fingers.

"Oh yeah? Go ahead!" I yelled, "But Kyle will get me back just like that!" I snapped my fingers, mocking Sharon.

Sharon opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

"Yeah, that's right," I smirked, "and have you ever heard of the name, Rivera? As in _the_ Mr. Rivera, the best lawyer in the whole country? Yeah, that's right, don't mess with me or else you'll be fired faster than you can say 'Don't fire me! I'm best friends with Mr. Rivera's daughter.'" I paused to see how Sharon was reacting to this. "Got it?"

Sharon nodded dumbly, stunned that a teenager was overpowering her.

"Good, then I'll be nice to you as long as you're nice to me." I said, I was actually kind of surprised that Sharon had agreed instead of laughing it off or something. "Forget about those extra twenty laps, I'll only do the usual five." And with that, I turned around and started jogging around the court.

After the five laps, I sat down on the bench, catching my breath. I had gotten a bit more used to all the running, but I was still pretty tired. It would probably take a while for me to get totally used to all the running. 'What do I do now?"

"Time for suicides," Sharon said, "three laps."

Three laps only? I brightened up immediately. Yesterday, she made me do a lot more. The whole Mr. Rivera thing was taking effect on Sharon quicker than I thought it would. I smiled at Sharon; she had no idea who she was dealing with.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Kristen!" Someone behind me called my name as I entered the cafeteria. I turned around and saw that it was Kyle. I smiled, "Hey, Kyle,"

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come eat with me and some of my friends." Kyle invited me.

"Really? Of course, I would love to." I said, "But first let me get my lunch."

He laughed, "Oh, you don't need to, there's better food that you can get. Come on, they're waiting."

They're waiting? Oh right, his friends were waiting for us. "Ok,"

"So, how has this whole week been?" Kyle asked, while we were walking.

"Great," I answered, I didn't want to tell him what I had done though. "Sharon has been so much nicer to me for some reason."

"Cool, that's great," Kyle said, as we entered into a lunch room. Except there was no line, plastic tables and chairs, and it wasn't loud or crowded.

"We're sitting over there," Kyle said, pointing to a corner of the room. "pizza is today's lunch."

I nodded, "Cool," I walked over and sat down at the table. I looked at Kyle's group of friends who were all very hawt.

"You guys, this is Kristen Gregory, she's my assistant" Kyle introduced, "and my friend."

I smiled and waved at them, "Hey, it's nice to meet you guys."

The guys all nodded their hellos and went back to eating.

"I'll be right back," Kyle said, as he left to get the pizza.

I discreetly took out my phone and texted my friends.

**KristenG: hey, guess wat? I'm with kyle and his hot friends**

**MassieB: omg, really? **

**DylanM: lucky, I wanna be there**

**ClaireL: send pics of the other guys**

**AliciaR: yea, I wanna see**

**KristenG: uhh, ok, if I can tho. hold on**

I aimed my camera at the first guy who had blonde wavy hair and striking green eyes. _Click!_ He looked up and looked around. Whoops, I forgot to turn off the sound. After that, I aimed the camera at the guy with brown curly hair and amber eyes. Finally, I took a picture of the dude with blonde spiky hair and clear blue eyes. Then I quickly sent the pictures to my friends.

**KristenG: kk, I just sent the pics**

**DylanM: omg, the blonde spiky one is ah-dorable!**

**MassieB: the blonde wavy one is hawt!**

**AliciaR: j'dore the curly haired brunette!**

**ClaireL: meh, they're all good**

**KristenG: lol, that's cuz u have cam already**

**ClaireL: ha ha, true :)**

**MassieB: so? I have Derrington**

**DylanM: I don't have any1**

**KristenG: g2g, kyle's coming bak now, bye**

"Here you go," Kyle said, handing me two slices of pizza and he sat down next to me with three slices of pizza for himself.

"Thanks," I said, biting into my first slice. Ow, it was very very hot. I put my slice down and waited for it to cool down. I looked over at Kyle; he was already onto his second slice. I picked up my slice and took a bit. Much better, it wasn't scalding hot anymore. Ten minutes later, everyone was done eating and we were just talking about random things. I looked down at my watch. It was 1:26 P.M. "I better go, it's almost the end of lunch." I said, "I better get back before Sharon does, otherwise she'll get pissed."

Kyle nodded as if he understood. "Ok, then I'll see you tomorrow here at the same time?"

I hesitated, I didn't want to forget about my two other friends that I had made at the cafeteria. "Can I bring my two friends?"

Kyle nodded, "Sure, it'll give some more company Mike, David, and Luke."

I laughed, "Who is who?"

Kyle pointed to the blonde spiky dude, "That's Luke, the brunette is Mike, and the other blonde is David."

I nodded, "Ok, cool, then I'll see you guys tomorrow." I waved goodbye to them and I jogged back to the court.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Sharon was making me carry a tennis bag filled with rackets, balls, and other heavy stuff, running back and forth. She told me that it would help me when it came to the real thing. She said that all tennis pros want their stuff quick and that they didn't have a lot of patience. I snorted, _Sounds like you're talking about yourself-minus the tennis pro part._ After twenty minutes of useless running and carrying stuff, it was time to switch to something else.But before I could start picking up the balls, Kyle appeared.

"Kyle, what are you doing here?" Sharon asked, smiling at him.

I was just about to ask him that question. I started picking up the balls on the other side of the court.

"I just came here to see what you guys were doing." Kyle said,

"Oh, don't waste your time here." Sharon said, "We're just doing regular training stuff."

Kyle laughed and walked over to me anyway. "Need any help with that?"

I smiled, "Hey, that's what I'm supposed to say! But no, I'm good. I'll let you know if I do."

"Hey, _that's _what I'm supposed to say!" Kyle smiled,

I quickly picked up the remaining balls and walked over to get a sip of water. Kyle sat down next to me, his knee was touching my knee.

"So I was wondering what you were doing over the weekend." Kyle said, breaking the silence.

I nearly choked on my water. Was he going to ask me out or something? No, he wouldn't. After all, I'm not a tennis player like him. He probably needed extra help with some of his things or something. "Um, well, I'm going shopping with my friends tomorrow sometime in the early afternoon."

"Oh, you mean the girls that I was texting and talking with?"

I nodded, "Yeah, that would be them."

"Cool, well, do you want to have dinner me after you go shopping?" He asked,

I froze, was he serious? Did he know I like him? Is that why he was asking? "Um, well, then do you want to go shopping with me and my friends?" I asked, "But you don't have to actually buy stuff or whatever, I just mean like hang out with us." I didn't want to seem desperate or something. "Because I'm sure my friends would love to meet you!" I quickly added and then waited for his answer.

"Ok, well, how about this-if you agree to have dinner with me, then I'll go shopping with you guys." Kyle said, "How about that?"

I nodded and smiled, "Ok, cool,"

"Good, then I need your cell phone number just in case."

"Kristen, hurry up!" Sharon yelled,

"Ok, hold on, I'm almost done!" I yelled back. I gave Kyle my number and he gave me his number in exchange. Oh my God, I had Kyle's number! I had the hottest teen tennis pro player's cell phone number! "Oh wait, my friend is already going to pick me up…How are you going to get there?"

"Well, why don't I just pick you up and then when your friends come, then they can just come in my limo." Kyle suggested,

"Really? You're going to come in your limo?" I squeaked,

"Yeah, why not?" Kyle laughed, "That way we can fit everyone in."

"Ok, sure, then I'll just call my friends later to tell them the change of plans." I said,

"Yeah, give me your address."

"Oh yeah," I gave Kyle my address and he typed it into his I-phone. "Ok, cool, we're all good." He looked at Sharon who was staring to get impatient. "I better go now, I'll see you tomorrow then."

I smiled, "Ha ha, yeah, bye." I watched as Kyle walked away out of the tennis court.

"What took you so long?" Sharon demanded as soon as Kyle was gone. "You took like twenty minutes!"

"So?" I said nonchantly, "I was talking to Kyle about some plans that we had made."

"You made plans with Kyle Parker?" She scoffed, "Yeah, sure,"

"Want me to call Mr. Rivera?" I threatened, holding up my phone. "I have his number on speed dial."

Sharon shut up and just glared at me. "Ok, whatever, just practice hitting some balls."

I gladly complied. I had only two things on my mind now-shopping with Kyle and having dinner with Kyle.

* * *

**So how was this chapter? Hopefully pretty good! To see how the shopping and dinner goes, review lots! Luv ya!**


	6. Sweet Victory

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I was pretty busy (with tennis and other stuff.) But please R&R!!**

**Kristen's House**

**Kristen's Bedroom**

**Saturday- 1:23 P.M.**

"Change of plans," I announced to everyone on the phone. "Massie, you don't need to bring your Range Rover. Everyone just get dropped off at my house. I have a surprise for you guys."

"A surprise?" Massie laughed, "What kind of surprise?"

"Yeah, because the last time you planned a surprise, it went totally wrong." Claire said, referring to time when I had promised to help Claire plan something for Todd's birthday party. We were going to get a magician to arrive at Todd's party, but then somehow a stupid clown showed up instead. We had no idea how that had happened and needless to say, Todd was obviously embarrassed and tried to deny the fact that the clown was for him. He was so angry that it took him a long time to finally forgive us.

I rolled me eyes. "I promise it'll be nothing like that and it won't go wrong!"

"Fine, we'll be over in a few minutes." Dylan said,

"Ok, cool, see you guy later." I snapped my phone shut and headed towards my closet. "What to wear, what to wear?" I didn't want to dress too formal or anything for shopping, but I also didn't want to seem too casual for the dinner. But then again, I didn't know where we were going for dinner. What if we were going to somewhere totally casual? Like a buffet or something? I picked out a light pink summer dress and wore my leggings underneath it to make my outfit more casual. I topped it off with a pair of pink ballet flats. I straightened my fair and put on a few bracelets and a Tiffany silver heart necklace that was given to me by Massie for Christmas. I checked my reflection in the mirror and smiled. I was ready. At that exact moment, the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs and opened the door. "Hey," I greeted them.

"Ooh, Kristen, what's the occasion?" Alicia asked, eyeing my outfit.

"What do you mean?" I blushed, "Nothing, I just decided to wear this today."

"Come on, you're not fooling us." Massie smirked, "Tell us,"

"Ok, fine, I'mgoingoutwithKylefordinner." I mumbled,

"Ehmagawd! You are?!"

"No way, stop lying!" Dylan smiled,

"How did that happen?" Claire asked, "Did you ask him or did he ask you?"

"Um, he asked me." I answered, "I was so surprised."

"That's so cool, I wished so famous athlete asked me out." Claire sighed,

"Doesn't everyone wish that some hawt celebrity will ask them out?" Alicia pointed out.

I looked down at my watch, Kyle was going to come soon.

"Expecting someone?" Massie asked, noticing that I had looked at my watch.

"Uh, no," I muttered as I looked outside the window. I saw a black limo slowly making its way to my house.

"Wait, why's a limo arriving at your house?" Claire asked.

All the girls gasped as the unbelievable Kyle Parker got out of the limo. They shrieked and gaped at Kyle. "What is he doing here?"

I shrugged casually. "Eh, I told him my plans and he wanted to come along. So I just said okay."

"So that's what the surprise is, right?"

"Yup," I nodded, "we're going in his limo."

"Why would Kyle agree to come along shopping with us? Isn't that something that all boys would avoid?" Massie asked, crossing her arms.

"Boy, he has got it bad for you." Alicia teased.

"No," I denied, "he's just being nice to me."

The doorbell rang and I eagerly swung the door open. "Hey," Kyle greeted, "you look really nice."

I blushed, "Thanks, you too." He was wearing a dark green polo with brown cargo shorts and flip flops.

"Come on, are you guys ready?" Kyle asked, glancing at the girls.

They all nodded and eagerly climbed into Kyle's limo. The driver started the limo and they were off.

"Can I have your autograph?" Dylan immediately asked, sounding like a crazed fan.

I groaned, I hoped Kyle wasn't going to get annoyed. I looked over at him and he just smiled.

"Sure, we can also take pictures too if you want." Kyle said,

All the girls smiled and whipped out the cameras from the purse. One by one, Kyle signed his autograph for them and took pictures with them.

"This is _so_ going on Facebook when I get back." Dylan declared, "Take that, Katie. She said that she would be the first one to get Kyle's autograph and we had a bet. Now she's going to owe me twenty dollars!"

I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the leather seat. Kyle was chatting easily with my friends and they all seemed to have a good time. He glanced at me and smiled. I blushed. Damn, why did I always have to blush when he looked or talked to me? This has got to stop soon.

The limo slowed to a stop in front of the Westchester shopping mall. We all got out of the limo and happily strolled into the mall. Massie, Alicia, Dylan, and Claire immediately ran off to Gucci. I sighed, it was only me and Kyle left. I looked at him. "Where to?"

He shrugged, "I don't really care. Why not Puma and Nike?" He winked at me.

"Ok, fine, let's go." We headed to Puma first and the minute we walked into the store, people started talking and pointing.

"Look, it's Kyle Parker!"

"No way! Where?"

"There! Hurry and take out your cell phone!"

Everyone quickly crowded around us, asking Kyle questions like they were paparazzi. Kyle chuckled nervously. He glanced at me and gave me a look that said, _Help, what are I supposed to do?_ I stared at the crowd and then grabbed Kyle's hand and dragged him out of Puma.

"That was close," Kyle muttered, "thanks."

"No problem," I said, "stay here, I'll be right back."

"What if more people recognize me and try to like mob me or something?"

"Don't worry," I laughed, "just sit down and keep your head down. I'll be back soon." I walked away and then searched for the shops that I needed. I walked into a costume shop and bought a black wig and mustache. Then I headed to Forever 21 and bought the first pair of good sunglasses. I headed back to where Kyle was waiting and handed the items to him. He took one look at them and laughed.

"What are those for?"

"That is your disguise." I answered,

Kyle cracked up. "You've got to be kidding me. There's no way I'm going to wear that thing."

"Fine," I shrugged, "then it won't be my fault when you get mobbed by people or the paparazzi."

He sighed, "Ok, fine, I will. Be right back." He headed into the bathroom to change. He came out a few minutes later, looking like a completely different person. I laughed, he looked so ridiculous wearing all those things.

He frowned, "Aw, now people are gonna laugh at me."

"Don't worry," I smiled, "no one is going to know who you are." My cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Massie demanded, "You just like disappeared."

"I'm at the‒" I looked around. "‒I'm right outside Anthropologie right now."

"Okay, stay there, we're going to be there in a few minutes." Massie said and hung up.

"Massie and everyone else is going to be here any minute." I told Kyle.

He nodded, still annoyed about his disguise.

A few minutes later, I saw my friends heading towards me. I waved to them and they sat down next to me and dumped all of their shopping bags. Then they did a double take.

"Whoa, who's the LBR?" Alicia asked, pointing to Kyle.

Kyle frowned at Alicia. "It's Kyle, Alicia."

Alicia gasped, "Oh right, I knew that. I was just kidding."

"What happened to you?" Claire asked,

"It's his disguise," I said and I told them about what had happened in Puma.

"Oh," They all nodded. They patted his back sympathetically. "It's ok, it's for your own good."

I muffled my laugh.

"Okay, are we done here?" Kyle asked, wanting to leave and take off his disguise.

I looked at Massie and she nodded, "Yeah, we're about done. Oh right, that reminds me. I got you something, Kristen." She took out a small light blue bag and handed it to me. "I just saw it in the window as I was passing by and I knew it was perfect for you."

I slowly opened the small box and gasped. It was a small diamond tennis racket necklace. "Ehmagawd, it _is _perfect. I love it, thanks!"

"Here, let me put it on you." Kyle offered.

I shyly handed the necklace to him and he put it on for me. He then stood up. "Let's go."

"We finished kinda early." Alicia noted, "It's only like 4:30."

We all climbed into Kyle's limo and headed home. All the girls were dropped off at their house and Kyle promised them to do something with them sometime. Then it was just me and Kyle in the limo.

"So, where are we going?" I asked Kyle.

"Somewhere nice," was all Kyle said. "I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

I pretended to pout. "Fine," I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

'Wake up," Kyle shook me gently. "we're here."

I rubbed my eyes and got up. "Really? Cool."

We got out of the limo and was immediately blinded by flashes. I winced, oh no, not the paparazzi again.

'What the hell?" I heard Kyle mutter. "How did they know?" We quickly went back inside the limo and laid down.

"What are we going to do?" I asked,

"Hey, David, can you please take us to the back?" Kyle asked, "Thanks,"

We got to the back and were relieved to find no one there. We quickly climbed out of the limo and slipped in through the back door. This way was only for the VIPs and apparently only the VIPs knew that such a door and place existed. We were immediately greeted the restaurant's owner.

"Ah, Mr. Parker, my favorite person in the whole world. Welcome, it's always a pleasure to see you here." The owner said,

"Thanks, Matt, it's always good to see you too." Kyle smiled.

"And who's this pretty young lady here with you?" Matt asked,

"Oh, this is my good friend, Kristen Gregory."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Gregory," Matt said and kissed my hand. He led us to a small exclusive room and seated us next to Jessica Alba and her husband. Wait, Jessica Alba and her husband?! Eh. Ma. Gawd. No way.

"Hey, Jessica," Kyle casually greeted.

Kyle knew him? I glanced at Jessica to see how she would react. She didn't freak out or give Kyle a weird look. Instead, she smiled and waved at Kyle.

"Hey, Kyle, haven't seen you in a while." Jessica said. She looked at me. "Who's this lady with you?"

"I'm Kristen Gregory," I said, "I'm a huge fan of yours."

Jessica smiled, "Great, it's always nice to know I have fans."

A waiter approached us. "Mr. Parker, the usual?"

Kyle nodded, "Yes, please."

"And what will you have, Ms. Gregory?"

"Um," I glanced down at the menu. "I'll have the sushi with caviar." Then I remembered that I probably didn't bring enough money. "Oh wait, cross out the caviar. I don't think I have enough‒"

"Don't worry, I'm paying for it, so order whatever you want." Kyle said,

"Oh, ok," I looked at the waiter. "then I'll have the sushi with caviar. Thanks." I handed the menu to the waiter and he walked away.

"The sushi with caviar is to die for." Jessica said, "I always order it."

I nodded, "Oh, cool, then it's probably really good."

Our food quickly arrived and I took a bite of my sushi. Jessica Alba was right. The sushi was to die for. I immediately fell in love with it and quickly finished my sushi. I definitely would tell my mom to get some. I took a sip of my water and waited for Kyle to finish.

"So, tell me more about your life." Kyle said to me.

I shrugged, "Well, there's nothing really interesting about my life. I'm sure your life is so much more interesting than mine and way better to talk about. I just go to BOCD High, I love tennis and soccer. I want to be a professional tennis player when I grow up. But that's pretty much impossible. Or I want to be a surgeon when I grow up. My life is pretty much boring and that's about it."

Kyle laughed, "Sounds cool,"

Suddenly a waiter appeared and set down two plates of cheesecake. "Your deserts,"

"Yum, this looks really good." I took a small bite of the cheesecake and it was really good. This restaurant was fabulous. "I love this restaurant."

Kyle smiled, "Ha ha, I'm glad you do."

We soon finished out yummy desert and we got up to leave.

"I'll see you later," Kyle said to Jessica and her husband.

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you." Jessica said, "You too, Kristen."

I smiled and waved goodbye to them and Kyle and I left the restaurant. Kyle's driver took me back home and Kyle walked me to the front door.

"I had a really great time." I said to Kyle.

"I had a really great time with _you._" Kyle said back.

I smiled and stared into his eyes. He stared back at me and a few seconds passed by before he slowly leaned down and kissed me. I smiled, this was probably the best day of my life.

* * *

**Ok, hopefully this chapter was good enough for you guys. REVIEW! Luv ya!**


	7. Making the Magazines

**Tennis Center**

**Hallway**

**Monday-12:12 P.M.**

**I **was still in heaven the next day. I was completely oblivious to everyone and everything. What? It's not my fault. You would be like me if a total hottie who was also a teenage pro tennis player. I didn't even mind when Sharon yelled at me and shot me death glares.

I was in love with Kyle Parker.

"Kristen!" someone called from behind.

I turned around and smiled. "Hey, Kyle!" But my smile quickly fell when I saw that Kyle wasn't smiling. "What's wrong?"

He held up the current issue of _People _and _US Weekly_ that were in his hand and pointed to the front covers. "This,"

I gasped. The whole front cover was covered with pictures of Kyle and I last night at the restaurant. One of the headlines read, "Wimbledon Boy Dating Ball Girl?" My face burned. "Ehmagawd, I can't believe it!"

"Me neither!" Kyle scoffed. "But don't worry, I'll make sure nothing like this ever happens again." He smiled and gave me a kiss.

I was happy once again. I kissed him and then pulled away. "Sorry, I have to get back, I'll talk to you later."

Kyle gave me one last kiss and I turned around to walk back. I was happy, but I was still worried about what my parents would say if they ever saw this. But they wouldn't, because they never read any of those magazines. A few hours later, I returned home grudgingly.

The instant I stepped in the house, my parents were all over me.

"What is the meaning of this?" My dad thundered, jabbing at the magazines.

I winced. Oh Gawd, they were really pissed. "Where did you get those?"

"We let you work to get a job, not a summer fling!" My mom crossed her arms.

_It's not just a summer fling! _I frowned. "I know, and I _am _working!"

"How? Is your idea of working-flirting and going out with guys?"

"No!" My face heated up. My Gawd, my parents were really overreacting. "I really am! It's not a big deal, it'll all pass over tomorrow." Cough cough, not really, but whatever, there was no need in angering my parents even more.

"Oh, really?" My mom raised an eyebrow. "Then you're grounded for the rest of the summer. No friends, no dates, no hanging out. _Nothing._ You can only go to work and then you have to come straight back."

I gasped. "Are you serious? Just for these little pictures, you're going to ground me forever? That is so nawt fair!" By the way my parents were handling this situation, I could have sworn they were thinking that my pictures were about the same as Miley Cyrus's racy pictures.

"End of discussion, Kristen!" My dad yelled. "Don't talk back to us!"

I let out a brief shriek and then stomped loudly upstairs to my room. I couldn't believe it. Were my parents forbidding me to date until I was like, what, eighteen? Gawd, one little date, and my parents completely explode. What are they gonna do when I get married? Die?

My computer beeped. Oh great, just what I need right now.- My friends IM'ing me, asking me about my date.

**Massiekur: tell me how the date went**

**Clairebear: ya, we all wanna kno!**

**Sportschic: great, but then my parents grounded me for going out and havin my pics on magazines**

**MarvilousRedhead: wat? No way!**

**Sportschic: I kno, can u believe they grounded me for something like this?**

**MarvilousRedhead: oh, I meant the magazines. But um, ya, that sux!**

**Massiekur: hold on, I'm gonna make a conference call**

My cell phone rang and I quickly picked up.

"Okay, one sec, I'm gonna go tell Issac to go get an issue of _People _and _US Weekly_." Massie told everyone. She returned a couple minutes later. "Ehmagawd, no way!"

"You got to sit next to Jessica Alba?!" Alicia shrieked.

"You're so lucky! What was she like?" Claire asked. "I bet she was really nice, huh?"

"Um, hello? The last time I checked, this was about me getting grounded." I said dryly.

"Oops, you're right. Sorry." Claire giggled. "Okay, what about it?

"My parents totally flipped out when they saw the magazine." I began.

"Wait, your parents saw the magazine? I thought they didn't care about celebrities and all the paparazzi stuff." Dylan interrupted.

"Pshh," I rolled my eyes. "I thought so too. But apparently when it's about me, they're all over it."

"Yikes,"

"Anyway, so they grounded me and they have forbidden me to go anywhere or do anything except for work." I continued. "Now I can't see Kyle anymore besides work."

"Who says?" Dylan laughed.

"Um, my _parents_."

"So? They don't need to know that you're not seeing Kyle anymore." Massie mischievously said. "They just need to _think_ you're not seeing Kyle."

"So you're suggesting that I sneak out or something like that? I asked dubiously.

"Exactly!"

"Um, I don't think I can do that." I said. "I probably would get caught right away."

"Well, you'll never know without trying." Alicia said.

"Before I could reply, my cell phone beeped. "Hold on, I've got another call." I pressed a button. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Kristen Gregory?" A man on the other line asked.

"Uh, yeah, why?" I cautiously said. "Who is this?"

"Oh, wonderful. I'm Mark Johnson from _US Weekly_." The man said. "I was wondering when you're available for an interview."

"Never." I quickly said and hung up. I switched back to the other line. "Sorry about that, it was just some stupid dude from _US Weekly_."

"_Just_ some stupid dude?!" Alicia exclaimed. "What did he want?"

"Oh, he wanted me to do an interview for them."

"And what did you say?" Massie prompted.

"Never," I answered simply.

"What?!" All the girls shrieked simultaneously.

"Yeah, I didn't want more people to know about what happened last night."

"Um, Kristen? The whole nation already knows about you and Kyle." Claire pointed out.

I sighed. "You guys, let's just drop it. Back to the subject, there's no way I can pull this whole sneaking out thing off."

"Don't worry, we'll help you." Dylan said.

"Yeah, we'll do all the planning and all you need to do is execute the plans." Massie said. "It's not going to be that hard."

"That's because you're not the one that has to carry out the plan." I grumbled. My cell phone beeped again. "Hold on, you guys." I told them. "Hello?'

"Hi, this is Mark again. Would you like me to―" I hung up without even bothering to listen to what he had to say. "Okay, sorry, it was that same stupid dude."

"What did he say this time?"

"Come awn!" I rolled my eyes. "Why are you guys so obsessed with the guy from _US Weekly_?"

"Because he has the potential to change your life completely." Alicia said.

"Well, maybe I don't want my life to change." I retorted. My phone beeped yet again. "Fu―" I grumbled. "What do you want?" I snapped, not bothering to use my nice voice.

"Um, hi, am I calling at a bad time?" It was Kyle.

"Oh, hey, sorry about that." My voice instantly changed. "I thought you were some guy from the magazine place."

"Oh, you got calls from them, too?" Kyle's voice was sympathetic. "Just ignore them."

"Yeah, I kinda did."

"Anyway, I just wanted to call you to check up on you." He said. "You didn't stay after work and I was wondering what was up. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I hadn't stayed after work to meet up with Kyle. I had still been too worried about my parents. "Sorry about that, I was just busy."

"Okay, cool, then I guess I'll just see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, bye." I switched back to my friends. "Hello, are you guys still there?"

"Yeah, we thought you hung up on us or something." Claire said.

"No, it was just Kyle that called."

"What did he want?" Alicia asked.

"Alicia, stop asking me all these questions." I sighed. "Look, I'll talk to you guys later, okay? I'm not in the mood to do anything." I hung up and flopped onto my bed and fell asleep.

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

**T**he next morning, I greeted Kyle with a kiss and broke the news to him that I was grounded.

"What? You can't be! What about us?"

I sighed. "I know, but my friends said that they would help me come up with ways to sneak out."

Kyle laughed. "Oh, this should be good. I can't wait to see what you guys come up with." His cell phone suddenly rang. "Hello?" Kyle's face hardened. "Okay, fine." He snapped his phone shut. "I got to go now." He left without even giving me a kiss. No "I'll see you later" or anything like that.

I slowly walked to the locker room and changed. I trudged outside and grabbed the ball machine. I set it on the lowest level and started casually hitting the balls.

Ten minutes later, Sharon arrived with her gear.

"What are you wearing?" I asked. Sharon _always_ wore tennis skirts and never anything else. Today, she was wearing a pair of black Adidas sweat pants with a matching jacket.

"Um, clothes?" Sharon smirked and then she seemed to realize what I was talking about. "Oh, yeah. Well, I decided to play with you today."

I gaped at her. Sharon never even helped me with my things, let alone rally with me. "Um, okay, sure." I stopped the ball machine and jogged over to the bench to set it there. I started jogging around the court.

"So, nice pictures you got there." Sharon casually said.

Huh? What was she talking about? But then I got it. I stopped in my tracks and faced her. "Yeah, what about them. You jealous?" Sharon had offered to rally with me today, but that didn't make her nice all of a sudden. She was still a totally witch.

"No, I'm just mentioning them."

"Okay, whatever." I resumed jogging. After I was done with jogging, I proceeded to the next drill.

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

I was walking down the hallway to meet up with Kyle for lunch, when I accidentally bumped into Sapphire.

"Watch it," Sapphire hissed. Then she seemed to realize who had bumped into her. "Oh, it's _you_. I love your pictures."

Oh yeah, did I mention that Sapphire was a Grade A Bitch?

I kept silent.

"Your parents must be so proud of you." She sneered. "The paparazzi must really like you. I can just imagine what's going to be next." She pretended to be reading a magazine. "Wimbledon Boy Marrying Ball Girl?-The Shock of the Century."

I bit my lip. "Well, at least I'm dating a tennis pro because he loved me. Not because of just my looks." Last year, Sapphire was dating a tennis pro and she had thought that he had really loved her. But of course, when she found out that the only reason why he was dating her, was because of her looks, she instantly broke up with him. It was all over the tabloids. My comment seemed to hit the spot.

Sapphire was speechless. She gave me a small 'hmph' and then brushed past me.

Glad that that was over, I continued on to the café where I always ate with Kyle and his friends. When I entered the café, I immediately headed towards the table where we always sat and ate. But I noticed that Kyle wasn't there. I looked to the front to see if he was still getting his food, but he wasn't there either. I sat down at the table and greeted everyone. "Do you guys know where Kyle is?"

They all shook their heads. "Nope, sorry. We heard that he had to go somewhere for something."

I nodded, "Oh, okay." That was weird. Where could Kyle have gone? He would tell me if something important like this was happening. This seemed kinda odd. Was he mad at me?...

* * *

**9 pages for this chapter! Anyway, I'm so so sorry about not updating any of my stories for a long time! I've been busy and school is almost gonna start! I don't know what to write for MOVOSWAD…so that's why I haven't been updating it. And I'll be hopefully updating Summer Love next and then maybe MOVOSWAD after that. But for now, please REVIEW! Luv ya!**


	8. AN!

Hey, omg, sorry I haven't updated in like 3 or 4 months! I just have like MAJOR MAJOR writer's block…and I don't have any ideas to continue my stories with. But I wanted to let you guys know that I'm TRYING to come up with some new ideas so that I can finally update my stories that you all have been so patiently waiting for! I want to thank you guys and please bear with me!

XOXO,

pinkharts


End file.
